Harry likes to move it, move it!
by NicaIda
Summary: [oneshot]“Good morning everyone” squeaked Professor Flitwick, only getting a slight mumbling in return, as the students sat down. “Today I would like to…” he started, but was cut of by Harry. “MOVE IT…” Everybody looked at him. Suddenly music starts.


I like to move it

One-shot

It was a normal, sad, Wednesday morning. The golden trio was sitting by the Gryffindor table in the great hall. As normal.

"First lesson, Charms" said Hermione to the to boys.

"Oww, stab me!" said Ron, looking at his lump of eggs. "You are my Everest"

"let's just go" said Harry to his friends, getting up.

"right behind you, big guy!" added Ron, and he and Hermione got up and the three of them walked out of the great hall together. And before they knew it they were at the classroom.

"Good morning everyone" squeaked Professor Flitwick, only getting a slight mumbling in return, as the students sat down.

"Today I would like to…" he started, but was cut of by Harry.

"MOVE IT…" Everybody looked at him. He looked down.

Suddenly music started playing. Everyone eyes started looking for the cause of it. But he didn't have to, because just then he felt a hand take a hold on his arm and he knew it was Hermione.

He turned his head and looked at her. She winked at him, and he knew what she was up to. And what was for Harry; he was game. He started singing:

"_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to" _and without asking first Ron and Dean sang/yelled _"MOVE IT!"_

Harry looked at them in surprise, but then smiled, and knew that they would help him.

He jumped up on the there table and sang:

"_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to" _and now Ron and Dean jumped up on the table. Ron on Harry's right and Dean on Harry's left before yelling _"MOVE IT!"_

"_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (MOVE IT!)"_

They started doing a little dance-move. People started to whistle, clap and sing along.

Hermione, Ginny and Mia (a girl how had been transferred from America)**(AN: Mia, my darling, hope you don't mind :D hehe)** jumped up on the boy's table and started to dance, sexy.

Harry began singing, well more like talking fast, once more:

"_All girls all over the world,_

_original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!_

_I love how all girls a move them body," _he sang as he 'formed' Mia's body.

"_And when ya move ya body, and move it,_

_nice and sweet and sexy, alright!"_

the girls started dancing the same 'nice, sweet and sexy moves.

"_Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,_

_original cute body you a mek man mud up_

_Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,_

_original cute body you a mek man mud up"_

Now the three Boys sang together:

"_Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,_

_physically, physically, physically fit_

_Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,_

_physically, physically, physically fit_

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic_

_Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic_

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet energetic_

_Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic_

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic_

_Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic_

_Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic_

_Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic"_

Harry started dancing with Mia, Dean with Ginny and Ron with Hermione. Sexy.

But Harry still kept singing, with Ron and Dean, and everyone else really, yelling 'Move it!':

"_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (MOVE IT!)"_

"_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (MOVE IT!)"_

All boys in the room sang:

"_Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,_

_original cute body you a mek man mud up_

_Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,_

_original cute body you a mek man mud up"_

Then it was Harry alone again, for the others didn't know it that well. It was his favourite song:

"_Eye liner - pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Nose powder - pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Pluck ya eyebrow - pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Gal ya lipstick - pon ya face a mek man mud up_

_Woman ya nice broad face,_

_and ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip._

_Woman ya nice an energetic,_

_big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic._

_Woman ya nice broad face,_

_and ya nice hip, make man flip and bust up them lip._

_Woman ya nice and energetic,_

_big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic."_

At this time everybody was dancing and singing along on the chorus:

"_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (MOVE IT!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (MOVE IT!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (MOVE IT!)_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to (MOVE IT!)"_

Now the song was over and everyone clapped at the 6 people on the table.

And they lived happily ever after…

Yeah right!

**AN: So what did you think? So 'push the button' thank you, it would really make my day! **


End file.
